Earle Hyman
| birth_date = | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = Englewood, New Jersey, U.S. | othername = Earl Hyman | occupation = Stage, film and television actor | years_active = 1943–2001 }} Earle Hyman (October 11, 1926 – November 17, 2017) was an American stage, television, and film actor. Hyman is known for his role on ThunderCats as the voice of Panthro and various other characters. He also appeared on The Cosby Show as Cliff's father, Russell Huxtable. Life and career Hyman was born in Rocky Mount, North Carolina, as George Earle Plummer according to the North Carolina Birth Index. He is believed to have been of Native American ancestry. His parents, Zachariah Hyman (Tuscarora/Meherrin) and Maria Lilly Plummer (Haliwa-Saponi/Nottoway), moved their family to Brooklyn, New York in the late 1920s, where Hyman primarily grew up. Hyman became interested in acting after seeing a production of Norwegian playwright Henrik Ibsen's Ghosts. “The first play I ever saw was a present from my parents on my 13th birthday — Nazimova in ‘Ghosts’ at Brighton Beach on the subway circuit — and I just freaked out.” He made his Broadway stage debut as a teenager in 1943 in ''Run, Little Chillun, and later joined the American Negro Theater. The following year, Hyman began a two-year run playing the role of Rudolf on Broadway in Anna Lucasta, starring Hilda Simms in the title role. He was a member of the American Shakespeare Theatre beginning with its first season in 1955, and played the role of Othello in the 1957 season. In December 1958 he came to London to play the leading role in Moon on a Rainbow Shawl, by Errol John, at the Royal Court. In 1959 he again appeared in the West End, this time in the first London production of A Raisin In the Sun alongside Kim Hamilton. The show ran at the Adelphi Theatre and was directed again by Lloyd Richards. A life member of The Actors Studio, Hyman appeared throughout his career in productions in both the United States and Norway, where he also owned property. In 1965, won a Theatre World Award and in 1988, he was awarded the St Olav's medal for his work in Norwegian theater. In addition to his stage work, Hyman appeared in various television and film roles including adaptions of Macbeth (1968), Julius Caesar (1979), and Coriolanus (1979), and voiced Panthro on the animated television series ThunderCats (1985–1990). He played two roles (at different times) on television's The Edge of Night. One of his most well known roles, that of Russell Huxtable in The Cosby Show, earned him an Emmy Award nomination in 1986. He played the father of lead character Cliff Huxtable, played by actor Bill Cosby, despite only being 11 years older than Cosby. Death Hyman, who never married or had children, died at age 91 on November 17, 2017, at the Lillian Booth Actors Home in Englewood, New Jersey. Connections to Norway In Norway he was seen as a friend of the country Give my regards to Norway from Washington Post (29.11.2006) and had a cabin in Skånevik.Earle Hyman snart hjem til Norge from skaanevik.no Earle Hyman learned speaking Norwegian through his live-in partner, the sailor Rolf Sirnes (1926–2004) from Haugesund. In the 1990s they lived in New York City.Karin Muri, Bestefar Cosby kaster masken i VG den 28. august 1994. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * * *Audio Interview (2008) Category:1926 births Category:2017 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from North Carolina Category:American male Shakespearean actors Category:American expatriates in Norway Category:People from Rocky Mount, North Carolina Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Recipients of the St. Olav's Medal